Simba
Simba - partner Nali i ojciec Kopy,Kiona i Kiary. UWAGA. na tej wiki są przerobione informację!!! wygląd Simba jest jasno - pomorańczowym lwem o czerwono - brązowej grzywie ma brązowe oczy i piaskowy brzuch . historia Początek filmu rozpoczyna się prezentacją Simby, na którą przyszli wszyscy oprócz jego stryja. Rafiki namaścił lwiątko i uniósł go w powietrze. Wszystkie zwierzęta były bardzo uradowane narodzinami nowego przyszłego władcy Kiedy nadeszła pora deszczowa rozpoczęła się pierwsza lekcja lwiątka z jego ojcem. Mufasa pokazał synowi całą Lwią Ziemię oraz nauczył najważniejszych zasad dotyczących Kręgu Życia i sposobu sprawowania władzy. Zabronił mu również chodzenia do ciemnego miejsca - terenu, który nie należy do ich królestwa. Gdy przybył Zazu z swoim porannym raportem Simba nauczył sie polować. Ptak po chwili zaalarmował króla o wtargnięciu hien na Lwią Ziemię.Simba wrócił do domu i spotkał Skazę. Stryj celowo wspomniał o Cmentarzysku Słoni, gdyż wiedział,że lwiątko się tam uda jednak w pozorach poprosił go by tam nie szedł. Lwiątko postanowiło udowodnić, że jest samodzielny i wybrał się w ciemne miejsce z Nalą. Zostali jednak zaatakowani przez hieny, które potem pokonał Mufasa. Wkrótce rozpoczęła się rozmowa między ojcem a synem. Po odstępie czasu lwiątko spacerowało z Skazą w wąwozie. Lew obiecał księciu niespodziankę od jego ojca i odszedł. Po chwili w wąwóz wbiegło stado antylop gnu. Simba zaczął uciekać. Natychmiast zjawił się jego ojciec. Uratował syna umieszczając go na półce skalnej i nie mając innej drogi ucieczki wdrapał się na stromą ścianę wąwozu. Simba zaczął wchodzić po półkach skalnych na samą górę. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Mufasę, który z krzykiem spadał na rozpędzone antylopy. Gdy stado przebiegło zszedł do ojca. Zrozpaczony zrozumiał, że król nie żyje. Po chwili zjawił się Skaza, oskarżając go o śmierć Mufasy, wypędza Simbę z Lwiej Ziemi. Simba pobiegł na skraj wąwozu. Wtedy zaatakowały go te same hieny, przed którymi uciekał na Cmentarzysku Słoni. Lwiątku udało się wspiąć po skalnej ścianie. Po drugiej stronie spadł ze zbocza w ciernie i zaczął uciekać na pustynie. Napastnicy zaprzestali pościgu i zagrozili mu, że jeśli kiedykolwiek wróci na Lwią Ziemię - zginie. Następnego dnia na pustyni Simba padł nieprzytomny z wyczerpania. Uratowali go surykatka Timon i guziec Pumba. Lwiątko nie powiedziało wybawcom o jego pochodzeniu. Zwierzęta proponują mu by zamieszkał razem z nimi i radzą mu zapomnieć o przeszłości.Nowi przyjaciele przedstawiają mu również ich życiowe motto - "Hakuna Matata - nie martw się", mówiące o tym, że nie należy przejmować się obowiązkami, a żyć pełnią życia jak się tylko chce. Lwiątko przystało na te propozycje i zamieszkało razem z surykatką i guźcem, którzy stali się jego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Wkrótce Simba staje się dorosłym lwem.Po obfitej kolacji przyjaciele położyli się i oglądali gwiazdy. Simba po namowach dwójki powiedział im to co wcześniej oznajmił mu Mufasa - że gwiazdy to miejsca, z których spoglądają na świat władcy z przeszłości. Przyjaciele wyśmiali ten pomysł, a lew niepewnie przyznał im racje. Po chwili odszedł zasmucony oraz bezradny upadł na ziemię. Minął krótki odstęp czasu. Simba usłyszał, że Timon i Pumba mają kłopoty. Gdy przybył, w ostatniej chwili uratował ich przed lwicą, z którą zaczął walczyć. Lwica pokonała go, a lew po chwili rozpoznał w niej swoją starą przyjaciółkę. Powiedział jej kim jest, po czym oboje z niedowierzaniem zaczęli skakać ze szczęścia i opowiadać sobie co się stało. Przerwał im zdezorientowany Timon. Simba przedstawił przyjaciołom lwicę. Nala powiedziała mu, że była pewna jego śmierci i skoro żyje jest teraz królem. Lew wyparł się tego i wyjaśnił zszokowanym guźcowi i surykatce, że w przeszłości był księciem, ale zrezygnował z obowiązków władcy. Przyjaciele po prośbie lwów zostawili ich samych. Nala wyznała Simbie, że za nim tęskniła. Lew powiedział jej to samo i oboje przytulili się. Simba pokazał przyjaciółce jego nowy dom. W trakcie spaceru lwy zakochały się w sobie. Lew powiedział, że nie zamierza wracać na Lwią Ziemię, ponieważ woli żyć Hakuną Matatą (tak naprawdę obwiniał się za śmierć ojca). Nala wyjawiła mu prawdę co dzieje się w jego królestwie: brakuje jedzenia i wody, hieny mieszkają tam bezkarnie, a Skaza nic sobie z tego nie robi. Lew mimo szoku nie zmienił swojej decyzji. Para zaczęła się kłócić i wściekli na siebie rozeszli się. Simba rozmyślał nad tym co powiedziała mu lwica. Czuł bezradność i był zły na ojca, że mimo obietnicy nie pomaga mu. Usłyszał wtedy śpiew starego pawiana Rafikiego .Pawian zaczepiał go i robił sobie z niego żarty. Lew uznał, że małpa jest szalona. Pawian niespodziewanie powiedział do niego, że jest on synem Mufasy po czym uciekł. Simba po chwili dogonił go i oznajmił mu, że jego ojciec nie żyje. Małpa sprzeciwiła się temu i nakazała wpatrywać się w taflę wody. Simba po dłuższej chwili zobaczył odbicie swojego zmarłego ojca i jego ducha unoszącego się w chmurach. Wkrótce Simba postanowił wrócić na Lwią Skałę i obalić tyrana. Widząc, że jego stryj uderzył matkę Simby, lew wściekle zeskoczył z skały. Skaza jak i Sarabi chwilowo pomylili go z Mufasą. Po dłuższym czasie Skaza usiłował sprawić ,aby Simba przyznał się że jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć swego ojca. Matka Simby jednak nie uwierzyła mu. Stryj zaczął mu wypominać, że jest mordercą, natomiast Simba stwierdził, że to przypadek. Skaza zepchnął lwa z skały, ponieważ chciał go wrzucić do ognia. Przedtem jednak postanowił mu się przyznać, że to właśnie on zabił Mufasę. Simba pod wpływem wściekłości resztkami sił rzucił się na stryja, wykrzykując, że jest on mordercą, po czym przymusił go do wypowiedzenia prawdy. Kiedy tyran przyznał się do winy, Sarabi rzuciła się na niego. Hieny momentalnie zareagowały usiłując zepchnąć Simbę w ogień. Z pomocą pośpieszyli mu przyjaciele i lwice. Ostatecznie Simba chciał wygnać stryja, jednak ten wolał z nim walczyć. Lew zrzucił tyrana z tronu po czym przywrócił ład i porządek na Lwiej Ziemi. Król lew 2 Widzimy go podczas prezentacji jego córki Kiary. Mijają lata a księżniczka rośnie Simba staje się nadopiekuńczym ojcem i stara się przekazać wiedzę córce. Gdy Kiara spotyka się z Kovu przybywa równo z przybyciem Ziry przypomina wyrzutkowi jaka jest kara za powrót gdy była partnerka Skazy chce go sprowokować do ataku na młodego Kovu ten jednak każe jej się z nim wynosić. Po tym tłumaczy Kiarze że nie może się tak narażać (śpiewana jest piosenka "Jeden Głos"). Widzimy go dopiero gdy Kiara staje się dorosła i wyrusza na pierwsze polowanie. Obiecuję córce że nikt nie będzie jej pilnował jednak gdy córka się oddala nakazuje Timonowi i Pumbie śledzić ją. Gdy wybucha pożar spieszy ratować córkę znajduję ją przy rzece razem z Kovu który ją uratował. Po mimo nie chęci do młodego lwa postanawia przyjąć go do stada nie wie że to spisek Ziry. Widząc że jego córka patrzy w gwiazdy razem z byłym wyrzutkiem pyta się dawnych królów co ma robić dalej ostatecznie za namową Nali postanawia dać Kovu szansę. Następnego dnia zabiera go na rozmowę podczas niej atakują ich wyrzutki wszystko to był plan Ziry która gdy dowiedziała się że Kovu jednak nie chce zabijać Simby postanawia go wrobić. Simba musi uciekać gdyż sam nie da rady ostatecznie udaje mu się to mimo iż Nuka złapał go podczas wspinaczki po starych kłodach te jednak zaczęły spadać co spowodowało śmierć wyrzutka. Ranny Simba myśli iż to Kovu planował ten atak gdy młody lew wraca na Lwią Ziemię ten nie chce go słuchać i skazuje go na wygnanie. Potem dowiaduje się o ucieczce Kiary jednak nie ma na to czasu gdyż Zira idzie ze swoim stadem zaatakować "Lwioziemców". Dochodzi do bitwy w której obaj przywódcy zaczynają walkę między sobą jednak w pewnym momencie Kiara i Kovu wskakuje między nich chcąc zakończyć wojnę. Simba daje się przekonać jednak Zira nie nawet gdy reszta stada ją opuszcza rzuca się na nich jednak kończy się to tym że spada z wąwozu pełnym wody odrzucając ratunek Kiary. Po powrocie do domu wraz z dawnymi wyrzutkami odbywa się ślub młodzieńców Simba wraz z żoną i nowożeńcami ryczą na Lwiej Skale a z nieba dochodzi do niego zadowolony głos jego ojca. ciekawostki * Podczas filmu grzywa Simby kilkakrotnie zmieniała kolor (najpierw była jasnobrązowa, później czerwona, a następnie znów była brązowa ; w drugiej części w pewnym momencie odcień grzywy przechodzi nawet w czerń) * W wczesnej wersji filmu Simba miał stracić ogon w walce z Baasho. * Imię Simby może być również nawiązaniem do imienia Kimby - głównego bohatera japońskiego serialu "Kimba biały lew", którym prawdopodobnie inspirowali się twórcy Króla Lwa. Dodatkowo Simba w pierwszych szkicach koncepcyjnych był biały, tak samo jak Kimba. * Simba jest mistrzem w wszystkich zawodach rozgrywanych w dżungli np. najdłuższe bekanie po robakach, łapaniu much czy łykanie ślimaków. * Simba w trylogii śpiewał pięć piosenek: "Poranny Raport", "Strasznie już być tym królem chcę", "Hakuna Matata", "Miłość rośnie wokół nas" i "Jeden Głos". Dodatkowo w musicalu śpiewał również piosenki "Endless Night" i "He Lives in You", a w serialu Lwia Straż "Co może robić król" * Twórcy Króla Lwa inspirowali się wieloma utworami między innymi Szekspirem i opowieściami biblijnymi. Simbę można porównywać do Hamleta - księcia, któremu żądny władzy stryj zabił ojca, a Hamlet, kiedy dorósł, spotkał jego ducha i postanowił się zemścić, czy Mojżesza - któremu płonący krzew kazał uratować swój lud i pokonać tyrańskie rządy faraona. * W oryginalnej obsadzie w musicalu Królu Lwie na Broadwayu rolę małego Simby grał Scott Irby-Ranniar, a dorosłego Jason Raize. * ,,Simba" w języku suahili oznacza ,,lew" a w języku shona ,,silny" galeria Kategoria:Lwy